Forbidden Love
by Castergirl26
Summary: What happened if Lila Jane stayed with Macon and never met Michael? How will they be together if there love is forbidden? What happens when Lila becomes pregnant with a half incubus baby? What will happen to her mortal body with such a powerful child? Find out in Forbidden Love
1. Love found a way

What happened if Lila Jane stayed with Macon


	2. Macon Returns

_ LOVE FOUND A WAY CHAPTER 1_

_** *Lila***_

_**I was sobbing in my pillow again thinking about him. It's been two months but I haven't been the same. I began to think of his face and all the amazing moments we had and I feel asleep, but this dream was like no other**_

_** * Macon looked into her eyes no matter how much it hurt him, he couldn't resist looking at his beautiful Lila Jane one last time."Macon, there has to be another way... I won't leave you" "Jane, there is no other way can't you see I'm becoming a monster!"** She looked into his eyes not knowing what would come next she had to kiss him. "Jane." "Hmmmm?" Your not safe around me we don't have much time." He couldn't stand it he had to kiss her he touched her lips with his one last time** Macon was in the woods scared the only thing that kept him sane was his Lila Jane . He turned 18 today. The moon caught him...electricity filled his body along with heat and an icy feeling. The Transformation. His eyes gleamed gold then black then settled to a gray. He was in pain and only thought of his Lila Jane****_

_**"No!" I screamed wanting Macon more than ever. I began steaming his name until Marian came in. "Lila? What happened?!" All I could do was cry into her shoulder. "Shhhhhh shhhhh it's gonna be alright hon,"I began to sob but still whisper his name the only thing I wanted. Macon. "Come on, let's get some water,Lila." I walked about to steps before me knees gave way...I felt nauseous. I was gonna puke. I utterd the only words I could without doing it " Marian, I'm gonna be sick!" She gave me the trash can just in time. Ten minutes later I was throwing up some blood. Marian was freaking out.i finally stopped relief came over her face. " I'm gonna go get some water," I said. I got some water and sat down on the couch Marian sat across from me she had a grave look on her face I knew what was coming... **_

_** CRAP**_

**_"Lila, I wanna know why you left with Macon for THREE days,why your throwing up over him, why he left you,this isn't your average breakup,Lila, I WANT THE TRUTH...EVERYTHING." "This could take a while." "We've got plenty of time," she gestured to the clock 3:00 am. I did the only thing I could I told her EVERYTHING. _**

**_*almost 2 hours later*_**

**_"That explains a lot." I became confused. "So... Your not shocked?" "No! believe it or not I've been studying..." I heard a knock. "Who the hell would be here at this hour?" She said cautiously. I looked at the clock 4:57am. Great job Lila._**

**_I heard the door open "oh my God!" Marian said. I began to become alarmed and sat up but then I froze.. HIS voice. "Is Jane errr I mean Lila here?" I smiled for a second then went back to shocked. "Why?" "I'd like to talk to her." "Shes not available." Marian said bitterly. I heard myself say the only word that mattered to me, "Macon?" "Janie?" He shoved past Marian and found me I fell into his arms. "Janie, I'm SOOO sorry, I couldn't help but see you.." I loved him. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed him and he kissed me back. I wrappedmybarms around his neck and he picked me up while I wrapped my legs around hiswaist while he held mine. " ok... I'm gonna go do some shopping and y'all privacy enjoy it!" She said and grabbed her purse and keys and was off. Macon's face became worried. He traced my dark circled eyes with his finger. "Janie, I'll never EVER be worth ruining yourself over me. Your still very beautiful, but why?" "Macon,your worth more than you'll ever know and also, I couldn't be without you I became scared and wanted you more than anything that YOU were the only thing that I focused on." His face depended with sadness and cradled me in his arms. "Janie,the only person in the world that I care about is you.. You are and always will be my everything. Until the day after forever." " Macon I love you more than my life." "Well... I love you more!" " I doubt it" I giggled as he kissed me. He then set me down. "Lila, I'm probably rushing into this but I love you!" My heart raced. He kneeled on one knee and pulled something out of his back pocket. Oh my God! I couldn't believe this. He opeNed a small box.. Inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was white gold with a big diamond in the middle two medium in the sides. And small ones that circled all around the white gold. Miss Lila Jane Evers, would you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Lila Jane Ravenwood._**

**_I was speechless I said the word that would keep us together forever. No matter how forbidden it was. "Yes!" "Oh my God! Macon! YES!" He laughed. "Well that's a good thing, but you might be a little to tired to think of the right answer. I giggled. "That was my answer,Mr. Ravenwood!" I said stubbornly like a child. He laughed again. "Do have a problem with my answer?" He smiled and came close to me pulling me to him with his hand on my waist. "Never in a million years!" I giggled then yawned. He set me down in the couch with a pillow and blanket kissed my lips and I closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his lips on mine._**


	3. The Wedding

** *Macon***

**I was on the couch reading a news paper when I heard a key rattle through the lock and I heard it open. I knew it was Marian. "Thank the Good Lord that's over she said with a sigh of relief. " SHHHH! Jane's trying to sleep for once." She glared at me like I was blaming her."And who's fault do you think that is? Hmmmm? She's been screaming your name every night. She's basically been to hell and back without you." "And you think I wanted to leave her? Let her suffer... Let us both suffer... Marian let's get one thing straight." I stood up getting mad. " I left because if she stayed with me she could've died...I couldn't lose her even if I did lose her.. The easy thing and the right thing are never the same Marian! Do you think I wouldn't love her with all my life if I wasn't willing to risk my life being with a mortal against The Order so that we could be together? I can't stand to see her hurt..!" Marian's face went pail "Th..th.. The Order?" "Yes,Im afraid so." I went over to Lila and stroked her cheek and gave it a small peck. "You didn't... Holy..shhhhh.." Marian was staring at Jane's left hand a smile grew on her face as well on mine. "You didn't Ohhhh my gosh! Macon! I'm so happy for you two!" She was practically yelling with joy. Jane took a big breath a stretched her arms.. She opened those beautiful blue eyes and yawned."Whats going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Lila!" Marian said almost to excitedly. "What?" "Your engaged! I'm so happy for you Congratulations!" Lila looked confused for second she was still waking up. She looked at her left hand and the thought came flooding back to her. "I KNOW! I'm soooo excited will you be my maid of honor!" Marian's jaw dropped and smiled "YES!" Both girls started screaming and jumping. Is this how a regular mortal teenage girl acted? It didn't matter to me as long as I had the only thing that mattered in the entire world to me: Lila Jane. " I'm gonna go cook some breakfast I'll be back." Marian said. Jane looked at me her brown hair gorgeously falling around her shoulders. Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight from the window. She smiled at me and sat down on my lap. I held her tight afraid to EVER let go again. I felt my skin burning. The Sun. It didn't matter right now. She held my face in her hands,her small, soft,skinny, hands. She brought her lips down to mine and they met. Electricity shooting threw my spine and warmth soothing it. I loved her more than she would ever know. **

***1 week later***

** I sat in OUR soon to be living room along with all the women in my family plus Caroline and Marian. "Come on out,cher!" Said Leah, my sister. "Ya need some help?" Asked Isabel, she was to excited. "Maybe a little.!" Jane yelled back. Isabel sprang right up and ran into the bedroom. Leah,Marian,and Caroline followed. My mother stared at me. "You made the right choice here,darling." "Mom." I knew this woman all to well. "Yes,dear?" "Be honest with me." She looked at Emaline and Aunt Twyla. "We'll all be honest with you here,cher. We think you've made the RIGHT choice, true love can't separate you two no matter what." Emaline and Aunt Twyla nodded. "But, you don't realize what good of a girl you got here, Macon." I smiled. "Jane's my everything." "Good. If you'll excuse us we got a few errands to run." And with that they left. "Macon!" I heard Isabel's voice. "What?!" "She's ready!" I smile grew across my face as I stood up. She entered the room she keeps on getting prettier every time I see her. I twirled her around and held her in my arms.**

**It was the day before the wedding Jane was sitting on the couch in the living room curled up reading. "Janie?" "Yea hon,?" I sat down on the couch next to her. "Jane,.." Her eyes met mine and I smiled knowing we would love and cherish each other until the day we died. ..."...you know that your my everything..I'd give up my life for you in a heartbeat..." Her eyes started to glisten with tears."..I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you to the moon and back my love for you stretches across the entire world on and on... Until infinity and beyond that. I'll love you until the day after forever. You are my everything Miss Lila." She was crying"I love you too!" She said and kissed me I kissed back loving her more every single second. I'd never regret this. Even if I had to live a thousand lives of torture after this I'd never regret her,loving her,kissing her,touching her,or marrying her. **

*** the day of the wedding***

**Lila began to walk the isle...MY Lila.**

**she reached me finally which seemed like a thousand years being away from her that long. I loved her. The ceremony began, but I was to focused on Jane. Finally, the time came: "Do you Lila Jane Evers take Macon M. Ravenwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She smiled. "I do!" "And, do you Macon M. Ravenwood take Lila Jane Evers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" This was it...we'd be together JUST US. I looked at MY Lila Jane and said the two words that meant everything now: "I do!" "By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kissed the bride!" I held her face in my hands the moments I've longed for which has seemed like for ever we're united. Forever more!**

** One Flesh**


	4. Reece and Rennea

***Lila***

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing on shore.** I opened my eyes and the thoughts came flooding back to me. Our honeymoon in Tahiti. I stood up and walked over to the double doors and peaked my head out. "Macon?" I said walking onto the porch. He looked up from his book slightly startled and concerned. "Jane, what on earth are you doing up this late?" "I woke up Macon, relax." "I'm pretty sure the husband doesn't relax,dear." He said with a chuckle. I sat on his lap and stroked his jawline with the back of my hand. His hand ruffled my hair. His other one stoking my cheek. "How did I get the worlds most perfect women at my on?" He said a huge smile on his face. I smiled and kissed him he kissed me back. He stood up holding me in his arms. I gasped for air."I love you,Macon." "I love you more,Jane." I smiled again. We entered the bedroom and he sat me down on the bed and closed the double doors. "Are you tired Mrs. Ravenwood?" He asked a small smile on his face. "Not at all Mr. Ravenwood, why would you ask such a question?" A smile on my face as well. He chuckled and kissed me. "I think you know why."**

***four weeks later***

**I woke up in our bed at Ravenwood Manor. I was wayyyy to nauseous. I looked at the clock 5:34am. I dashed to the bathroom just in time. Macon knocked on the door only minutes later. "Jane dear, are you all right?" "Not really hon." "What's wrong,Janie?" "Well I kinda got sick and I'm burning up really bad. "Morning sickness." He said. **

**CRAP**

**I knew I was pregnant then,not only because of that but because my period was four weeks late.**

**I came out of the bathroom scared to tell Macon. "Macon, I need to tell you something." His face became serious. "What is it Jane?" "M...my...my periods four weeks late." I said looking at the ground. His face became pail. "Jane, I'll be back in five. I want you to have at least drank one full glass of water before I get back." He kissed me and then ripped out of the house. I drank the water quickly and laid down in the couch. Three minutes later he was back with a pregnancy test. "Here Janie." He said. A small smile on his face. "I'll be back." I said. I took the test and waited until I saw the sign that changed our lives:+,positive,as in: you are pregnant Lila Jane! "Macon!" I came running out of the bathroom jumping into his arms. I showed him the test." W..we..wer..we're gonna be parents!"**

***8 months later***

**I was pregnant VERY pregnant. We were having a girl. I sat down on the couch next to Macon reading. Delphine had just had a daughter, they named her Reece. "What about Rennea?" "Renea? For the babies name?" "Mmmmhhhhh!" "I love it Jane!" "You do?!" "Of course! Rennea Jane!" He picked me up carefully though since now I was carrying a baby. I felt pain. "Ahhhhhh!" "Janie,what's wrong? Is it time?" "No! I'm just..just.." The last thing I remember was Macons horrified face.**

***Macon***

**I stood there horrified staring down at Janes limp body. I touched her stomache no kicks at all. I grabbed her in my arms and ripped right into Mommas house." Momma Leah anyone home?" Leah rushed down and saw Jane in my arms horrified. "Mamma!" Momma rushed into the room and stared at at Jane. "Put her on the couch quickly!" I set her down horrified. I couldn't loose her. Not now,not ever. Del and Barklay dashed in also horrified. Momma started doing a cast I didn't understand and touched Jane's stomach. Her eyes opened. Relief came over me. "Jane,..I..I..I thought I lost you!" She smiled. "Never in a million years!" I could see pain in her face. It was time. "Momma we need to get her to the nearest hospital." "I'm afraid that's to late,darlin." She said grabbing towns and other equipment. "it'll have to be here." **

**I WAS AFRAID I WAS GOING TO LOSE HER..**

***1 hour later***

**I held my new daughter in my arms with tears of joy and sadness. Jane was weak, VERY weak I looked down at her frail body sleeping. She was going to be ok. I couldn't live without her.**


	5. Time flies

***Lila***

**My eyes opened I winced in pain from my stomach. I sat up and was startled by his voice."Hello Jane." It wasn't Macon's voice,but the devil him selfs. Macon heard it to and ripped into the room protectively in front of me. "Grandfather,it's been a while." He said stiffening up. He handed Rennea to me. I hadn't seen her yet. I looked at her beautiful face. Her soft black hair and glowing blue eyes. As in supernatural glowing. I smiled at Rennea and she giggled. I then once again,became alarmed that Abraham was in the house. "Indeed it has child,indeed it has. Why don't you interduce me to your "friend" here." He said an evil smile looking directly at me. I stood up next to Macon who pushed my behind him. "I don't think that will be necessary," Macon said. Abrahams face depended with wickedness. Leah ran into the room along with Izabell,Barklay,Delphine,Reece,Ariela,and Emaline. He looked at Reece. "Ahhhh. Two children here I see. They'd make a great brunch." I lost it I gave Rennea to Macon and punched him. He didn't feel a thing. He grasped me by the arm and said,"The mortal here, might hold me for a few days." At that moment Delphine had already taken Rennea from Macon and walked away with the children. Macon's eyes became black I'd never seen him this way. "Don't touch her!" He shoved Abraham into the wall while Barklay had time to snatch me away from them. Macon ripped into the air with Abraham with him. The sound was horrid. They stopped in the middle of the living room Izabell had burnt Abrahams leg. He winced in pain. The fire began to rise up his leg. He only smiled."I'll be back in some life or another." He ripped out and it was over. Macon rushed over to me and pulled me into a kiss. "Jane, are you all right?" "I'm fine..just fine.." Del came into the room. "Would you liked to meet your daughter Lila?" "Yes!" Macon walked behind me one hand on my shoulder. I held Rennea in my arms. She smiled and gurgled at me. I sighed a happy sigh. This was the beginning of our lives.**

***three years later* **

** I was twenty one now. A lot had happened in the past three years. Izabell had become Sarafine and was dark,although she didn't seem it one bit. Macon never let me pay her a visit I wish I could go see her... She was about four months in pregnancy along with Del who has had two other children since Reece. Larkin who's a year now and Ridley about five months old. I'm also about six months into pregnancy with another girl. The pain was nothing now thankfully. Ariela designed a charm for me when we told her we were pregnant again so that I couldn't almost die again. I heard Rennea giggle and start to run. She was fast,then again half mortal half Sucubi. "Mommy, mommy,mommy Daddy's chasing me! Help me!" I giggled and she laughed. Macon came down the stairs looking for her, he knew were she was,but she didn't know that. "Janie?" "Yes,dear?" I giggled again. "Have you seen Rennea I can't seem to find her!" "I can't say that I have,honey!"'she came running out of the kitchen. "Here I am! Here I am!" She began to laugh and ran right to Macon and held his legs. "I got you Daddy! I got you!" He picked her up and twirled her in the air. She laughed came back to the ground and to me. She touched my stomache. "Mommy,what's the baby's name?" "I don't know honey, what would you like it to be?" Macon grinned. She was deep in thought for a second and then, her face brightened! "Annabel! Annabel!Annabel!" "Annabel?" I said, Macon smiled he liked the name to. "Yes! Mommy can we name her Annabel?! Please please please?!" She was clinging to me leg now. "I think Annabel would be a lovely name!" "Really?" "Really."**

***three years after that***

**Three children already. Rennea who was six, Annabel,who was three,and Reed who was two months. Macon was excited to have a boy in the family. He held Reed as I fixed Rennea's long straight black hair into a French braid. It was her first day of first grade. She'd done just fine in kindergarten. We would have to pull her out if she couldn't learn to control her strength she was getting better, but we were still concerned. Macon poured Annabel some Cheerios. "Mommy?" "Yes Rennea?" "Will people not like me, because I'm different?" Macon stopped what he was doing and stared at Rennea, he gave Reed to me and crouched down to her eye level. "Why would you say such a thing Rennea,your beautiful the way you are,people should except you for who you are as well." "Okay,Daddy!" "Bye,Sissie!" Annabel said. "Bye, Annabel!" She walked over to her sisters chair and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Daddy!" And kissed him and we were off**

***five years after that* **

**Time flies bye to fast. Rennea is going into middle school. Annabel into second grade,and Reed into kindergarten. I only had Macon and LilyAnne (our newest daughter) at home these days. Soon, they'd all be going to college. At least LilyAnne was only eight months old and school hadn't started back yet. Rennea kept on looking older and older. Annabel had blonde curly hair and the same supernatural glowing blue eyes. Reed was the spitting image of Macon. Rennea looked like me except for the black hair. Annabel looked like Reece, Ridley,and Caroline. **

**I knew time was flying bye, I just wasn't prepared. Macon saw I was upset and kissed me.**

**"I'll love you until the day after forever!" **


	6. Rennea's beginning

***two Years later***

***Macon***

**Its hard to believe how fast time flies. Reenia's 13 and will be a sophomore when school starts back,(she's skipping a grade due to her academics.) Annabel was already 10. Reed was in 2nd grade. And little LilyAnne was already 2. It was the last day of school so I thought that I'd go pick the kids up with Jane. I buckled LilyAnne into her car seat shut the door,opened the driver side, and got in. I looked up at Jane who was lost in thought. We were both thinking it. The kids were growing up. I looked at my beautiful Janie,only 31 years old,while I was 32. She looked over at me. I held her chin with my thumb and index finger. I kissed her lips and she kissed mine back. "Ewwwww yuckkkkiiieee!" I heard LilyAnne from the back seat,chuckled,and we were off. I dropped Jane off with LilyAnne to go to the elementary. I drove into the junior high parking lot and parked there. I found Rennea easily I began to walk,then I stopped. She was talking to a boy. A boy. Huh...interesting. Her straight,long, black hair was blowing in the wind along with her pink sundress. Her blue eyes glowing. She giggled while he talked. She turned my way and stopped she ran to me. A quick thing she was, then again half Sucibus. "Dad!" She said and ran to hug me. "Uncle Macon!" Reece came rushing behind her and hugged me as well. "Dad,how are you out here?" She asked I smiled and gestured to the boy. "Who's your friend Ren?" " ohhhh..uhhhh...just a guy I know." "Alright well say we're goodbyes if needed." "Ok...I'll be right back,Dad!" "See ya Uncle Macon!" "Bye,Reece!" I watched as they hugged which I iretated me a bit. She walked away,but then stopped rushed back to him pecked his cheek then started walking back. I was furious. Not my little girl. "Rennea Jane Ravenwood!" She became alarmed and walked faster. When she got to me she blushed and looked down at the ground. I couldn't help but smile weakly. "Wait until your mother finds out!" I mumbled as I started the car. She smiled still looking at the ground. As we loaded every body and were on our way back home I said, "Janie,Rennea had the most interesting day at school!" "Really?! What happened?!" "Why don't you tell her Ren?!" "Fine!" She sighed. She told it all within 30 seconds. "Rennea Jane Ravewood!" "What!?" "Renny?!" "What?!" She said again. "Rennea this isn't like you,not at all like you. Jane said,in a motherly,scolding,but caring tone.**

**"Change is sometimes good." Rennea said. Her eyes were looking out the window no longer at the floor. Sadly,she'd be going into high school as a sophomore this fall,so the chances of seeing the boy again were extremely low. Although,one day I knew she would fall in love deeper with a man than I did with Janie,which I see impossible,but according to my mother it wasn't. We haven't told her,who would tell there child?**

***early August***

**Jane was pregnant again! She's been pregnant for three months,but tonight we were going to tell the children. "Kids!" "What's?!" "Comedown here!" Rennea ripped down here. She's been doing it for two months now, since her 14th the children were all down we told them. The look on their faces was priceless Reannas jaw dropped,Annabel and Reed were excited,but LilyAnne wasn't not at all. Jane came to eye level with her. "What's wrong Lil?" LilyAnne said inbetween sobs," I'm no longer gonna be da baby,I wanna stayed da baby!" We all couldn't help but laugh a little. I looked at Rennea knowing she would love,Momma wouldn't tell me the rest she couldn't see it herself. But, I knew Rennea's life was about to begin.**


End file.
